The One That Got Away
by ama2978
Summary: She's the one that got away. The one I pushed away because of my sense of honor, my stupid conscience. I did it to protect her. Years later I'm protecting her still. My entry for the We Love Mobward Contest.


**This is my contest entry for the We Love Mobward Contest. I didn't win anything, but received a lot of great reviews. I enjoyed the contest very much and am honored to be among such great writers. A great big thanks to Ninkita/Anika Kaul for her awesome beta skills.**

 **This story is not marked complete as I do plan to continue and/or provide closure for the characters. I cannot say when that will be though- hopefully sooner rather than later. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Debussy's _Arabesque_ plays on the overhead sound system. The lilting, ethereal music is in sharp contrast to the gross reality of the blood and guts I am currently elbow-deep in.

"You and Heidi going away this weekend? Clamp, please."

"Yeah, we are taking a ride out to her parents' place on the lake. A few of her cousins are meeting us up there. You? Can I get a sponge?"

"Just laying low. With Jim being gone this week, I'm beat. I've got a few days off and I plan on catching up on some stuff around the house."

 _**Beep... beep... beep... beep**_

"Dr. Masen, that's the ER paging you."

"Can you call them and see what's up? I've been meaning to repair a few boards on my front porch. It needs a new coat of paint too. Scalpel."

"The ER says they have a 28 year old female with a ruptured appendix."

"Page the fellow to run down and have a look at her. Then notify OR 2 to be ready. I guess I'm not getting out of here any time soon. Bovie. And I'll take Vicryl suture. My parents have been bothering me to visit. I should probably make it over there some time too. Can you close this up?"

"Sure thing."

"Enjoy your weekend at the lake, Dr. Allen." I start removing my gown and gloves.

"Enjoy your painting, Dr. Masen. If you ever make it out of here," he laughs.

One emergency appendectomy and a strangulated hernia repair later, I finally walk out the door sometime just after midnight. All I want is a hot shower and my bed. I don't remember if I ate dinner. I'll pick something up at the diner down the street.

Just as I'm getting into my car, my phone rings. I already know who it is. I can't avoid it anymore.

"Hi, Mom. Yes, I just got out. I'm pulling out of the ramp. I have my Bluetooth on, Mom. No I didn't see your messages… Can we talk about this later? I know. I know… Yes Mom. Ok. I will try to make it over on Sunday. I know. I want to see them too. Yes, Emmett called me. Yes I know. Did they get everything moved into the nursery? I know I said I would help. I haven't had a chance this week. Ok. Ok. Yes. I will try to make it. I'm tired. I'm just stopping for something to eat and I'm on my way home. Ok. I'll talk to you later. Yes, Sunday. Ok. Love you too. Goodnight, Mom. Ok. Goodnight."

I love my mother to death, but her calling is incessant. I know she worries about me and she wants to see me more often, but there are reasons I keep my distance and she only knows the half of it.

Stuffing my burger into my face, followed by a swig of cold beer as I sit in the dark watching late night TV, my mind unwinds. I've worked late hours almost every day this week with my partner being off. Honestly, I don't mind it. I love my job working as a general surgeon at Mass General. I love being in the OR saving people's lives. It makes me feel like I'm making a difference, at least in some small way. Besides, I don't have anything to come home to—no wife, no girlfriend, not even a dog. I've decided that isn't for me. Clearing up my trash, I make my way to a hot shower and roll into bed, hoping for a restful night's sleep.

Morning comes way too soon. My sleep is not quite restful—I dreamt of her again. It's the same dream I have almost every night. Chocolate brown eyes, radiant chestnut brown hair, small waist, glorious tits and a perfectly tight ass.

 _*Seven years earlier*_

"Edward, when are you going to make your move and take Bella home with you? You know you want to," Riley said, taking a sip of his fancy imported beer.

"Riley, Bella and I are friends. I can't get mixed up in a romantic relationship with her. I'm finishing up med school. I need to stay focused. I don't have time for a relationship," I insisted, as I watched her across the room on the dance floor. She was surrounded by her friends, bumping and grinding to the pulsing beat, but her eyes were locked on mine.

"Who's talking relationship? Just take her home and bang her. You know she wants you bad. The vibes she's giving off... You guys have had this sexual tension around you ever since you met. You could get her in your bed in a heartbeat."

"She deserves more than just a romp in the sheets." I took a sip of my beer, still watching her.

We continued our game of cat and mouse, until one night I just couldn't take it anymore. I had had an exam earlier that day that I was sure I bombed. School had been crazy. I felt like I was drowning, and that exam just tipped me over the edge. I needed something to take the edge off, someone. I wanted to be comforted. I wanted a release. I wanted her. I needed her. I would have liked to blame the alcohol, but honestly I hadn't had that much to drink. I just couldn't resist her anymore. The need was too strong.

We barely made it up the stairs to my apartment—her arms around my neck, hot, wet kisses on my swollen lips. Her tongue felt amazing. She tasted amazing. Her hands were in my hair, scratching at my scalp. My hands were all over her, groping, clawing at every inch of her. I lifted her and her legs locked around my waist as I slammed her against the back of the door of my apartment. I'm sure she could feel my arousal. I had wanted her for so long. Pinning her, I removed her top, moving right back in to latch my lips onto her neck. My agile fingers made quick work of the clasp of her lacy, black bra. I pulled back, staring at her breasts. So perfect, just about a handful. Her eyes were full of lust as I pinched her tight nipple between my forefinger and thumb. The moan she let out went straight to my cock. She yanked my shirt off over my head and went right back to kissing me with those sinful lips.

I carried her down the hall to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. I unbuttoned and removed her jeans and panties and just stared at her, taking her in. After a moment, she reached for my belt and unbuttoned the fly of my jeans. As she inched them down, her hand brushed along the outline of my cock, teasing me, tempting me. My lips were back on her in a flash. I couldn't get enough. I kissed and licked and nibbled every inch of her skin. Centering my face down between her thighs I took a nice long lick of her sweet lips. I nipped at her pulsing nub, and she let out a squeal. She was so wet. She tasted incredible. I dipped one finger in and then another. Curling them to hit her g-spot as I sucked on her clit sent her right over the edge. Her legs clamped around my head. I could barely breathe, but I would die a happy man if this was the way I was going to go. She came down from her high and the look on her face was of sheer bliss.

Eyes boring into mine, she reached for my boxer briefs, inching them down with her hands and the rest of the way with her feet. I looked to her for assurance, confirmation that this was what she wanted. She gave me a smile and a nod, and I reached over into my bedside drawer for a condom. As I knelt to slide it on, her hands reached up to help. Lowering myself back between her legs, she guided me. Looking into her eyes, I slowly pushed forward. She was so tight that I feared I might embarrass myself. Hot, wet and so, so good—I pushed all the way in and drew back out.

I moved slowly at first; then she urged me to go faster. "Just let go, Edward." And I did. It was hard and fast and raw. She screamed my name, clawing at my back as I felt her tighten around me and that's all it took to push me over the edge. Grunting, pulsing, dripping with sweat, I came hard. My thrusting slowed as my breathing slowed and I rolled off of her, pulling her to my side. Sleep claimed us both.

When I woke in the morning, it was to an empty bed and a note telling me she had to run to her job at the library. Good thing I didn't have to look into those eyes. The night had been a mistake. I should never have brought her back with me, done what we did. It couldn't happen again. I wasn't who she thought I was. I wasn't good for her.

So I did the only thing I could. I avoided her. I avoided her calls. I avoided places I knew she would be. If I did happen to see her, I all but ignored her. She talked to me and I kept my answers brief. She begged me to tell her what she did wrong, how she could fix it. I had no answers to give her. "It's not you, it's me." Lame. The look on her face broke my heart. I hated doing that to her. It absolutely killed me inside. Eventually, she took the hint. It was for the best.

 _*Back to present*_

I lay there thinking about Bella as I do most mornings after those dreams. I think about her being the one, my only one. The one that got away. The one I let get away. The one I pushed away because of my sense of honor, my stupid conscience.

My conscience is one of the few things I have left to hopefully save my soul, my damned soul. I am Edward Masen Cullen, second son of the infamous mob boss, Carlisle Cullen. I go by Dr. Masen for the sake of my career, for the sake of my sanity. This life makes me crazy. I couldn't bring Bella into this life. I didn't even want to be a part of it. Born into a life that I could never leave, I didn't get a choice. I would be damned if I brought Bella into it.

I became a doctor to do some good in the world. To balance the evil that my family inflicts on the world. I can't say that I am totally innocent. Although I never asked to be part of this life, I'm still a part of this family. I know where my loyalties lie. I know when to keep quiet. I know how to keep secrets. I help my dad and my brother when they need me to. I remove bullets, repair wounds, and have even reattached a finger or two. I don't like it, but I do it, out of respect, out of love for my family, love for my mom.

I've tried distancing myself. I left Boston and moved to live with my uncle in Seattle while I did my residency and my surgery fellowship. I spent years there devoted to becoming the best doctor I could be. And I tried forgetting about Bella. I dated here and there, nothing serious. My mom was over the moon when my brother Emmett found someone, someone serious. More phone calls from her, worrying about me—how am I eating, sleeping, am I seeing anyone, when am I coming home.

With time I did find some peace. I found peace within my heart, peace with the family that I came from, and the part that I would play in that family. So I decided to go home.

One Sunday afternoon, I walked into my parents' house. It smelled and sounded like home and I had in fact missed it. I relished the smell of pot roast and vegetables in the oven. The laughter of my mom, my aunt and my cousin Alice in the kitchen. Conversation between my father, my brother, my uncle and a couple of close friends coming from the family room. My mom came out of the kitchen and saw me standing in the foyer, a squeal erupting from her lips as she rushed to embrace me in a vice-like hug. The rest of my family came over to greet me with hugs all around.

It was in that moment that my heart stopped beating. Time stood still. My stomach dropped to the floor.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my little brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she shook my hand, her face a blank mask.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be something special to have gotten this guy to settle down. I wish you guys all the best." My brother embraced me in a hug with a slap on the back for good measure.

Dinner could not have been more awkward. I put on a good show with stories for my mom, telling them about my new job at Mass General. Bella and I barely spared a glance at each other. How could I? Every fiber of my being was drawn to her, still, after all these years. I was afraid that one look would tell Emmett everything that she meant to me. Apparently my brother did not have a conscience like mine. He had no problem bringing Bella into this life. So here she would be, living this life that I never wanted for her, and yet not mine. Fate is a cruel bitch. I was angry at my brother, but I was angrier at myself for letting her go in the first place. My anger spiraled toward despair and I took my leave shortly after.

Now, a year and a half later, Emmett and Bella are married, with a baby on the way. They don't know what they are having. Bella says she wants it to be a surprise. Emmett doesn't care either way. He'll do whatever Bella wants. He does love her, I have to give him that. They both seem happy. He treats her well and no goomah on the side. He tries to give her as normal of a life as possible. He tries to be home at a reasonable time of night, or at least make it home for dinner if he's got late business in the evening. I keep my distance. I get all my info from my mom.

Up and out of bed, armed with my coffee and a bagel, I get to work on my porch, fixing the loose boards. A quick trip to the hardware store and I'm armed with a can of paint. It's nice being outside. The weather lately has been unseasonably warm. I live in a quiet neighborhood with neighbors not too close. I know some of them by sight, but I'm not big on names. I keep people at arm's length. As the sun begins to set, my shoulders are aching, my back is tired. I might actually get a good night's sleep. It's only just after 8:30, but with the week I've had, I'm exhausted. After a quick shower and popping a few ibuprofen, I slip into bed hoping that my mind will let me rest tonight.

I am woken by the sharp ring of my cell phone.

My clock reads 12:14 am. _Are you fucking serious right now?! Can't I catch a fucking break!_ It's my dad. For a second I contemplate not answering.

"Hello."

My father's breathing fast and heavy. His voice is more frantic than I have ever heard. "Edward, I need you. Your brother's been shot. Meet us at the warehouse." The line goes dead.

Jumping out of bed, I race around, pulling on whatever clothes I can find. I immediately call my cousin and best friend, Garrett. He is an EMT and has helped me out before, when I needed him for some of the more major jobs I have done for my father.

"Garrett, Em has been shot. I need your help. Meet me at the warehouse. Can you give Alice a call too? I don't know what we are getting into, but I think we may need all hands on deck."

"I'm there brother. I'll swing by and get Alice and we'll be there as soon as we can. Drive safely."

Garrett has been my right hand man ever since we were kids. We are thick as thieves. He understands my feelings about the family business and I confide in him about everything. He is the only one who knows about me and Bella. His sister Alice is like the sister I never had. She got on our nerves growing up, but now she is a good source of advice when I need a female's perspective, other than my mom's. Alice went to school to be a nurse and worked in a hospital for a couple of years. As time went on, though, she realized that it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, and went on to set up her own business in interior design. Like Garrett, she helps me out when needed. We are family after all.

Squealing in through the garage door of the warehouse that my father owns, I run to the makeshift surgical suite that we set up in one of the back rooms for situations such as this. Actually, there has never been a situation such as this. Neither my father, nor my brother has ever been on my table. Most of the people I've treated here have been hired hands, security, made men—no one this close to me. I put that thought out of my head as Garrett and Alice come running in. We work together, quickly pulling supplies out, readying the table, checking our instruments.

A commotion from the hallway has me ready to jump into action. I don't know what to expect. It has to be bad to have my father so flustered. Little do I know how bad it actually is.

Being carried through the door is the pale, almost lifeless body of a 9 month pregnant Bella Cullen. "Where's Emmett? Where's my father?" As my cousin Demetri puts her body gently on the table, my eyes are met by the eyes of my father's consigliere, Aro. The look on his face and the subtle shake of his head tells me all that I need to know.

I don't have time to dwell on it. We cut through her clothing and cover her with a drape. I assess Bella's injuries. She has two gunshot wounds, one to the right upper arm and one to the right side of her abdomen. Her breathing is labored and her pulse is shallow. One of the guys runs in with a cooler full of packed red blood cells. Garrett jumps into action getting Bella intubated and onto the ventilator machine. Alice gets an IV started and we quickly put her under. Not only do we need to monitor her vitals, but I'll be damned if I let that baby die. Alice makes a makeshift monitor to attach to her belly to get what fetal readings we can.

I get to work opening up her wound, trying to find the bullet and the source of her bleeding. Luckily I am able to find the bullet relatively quickly—it appears to be lodged in the wall of the uterus. She also has a nick in one of her arteries. I don't know what stopped that bullet from penetrating the uterus, but with quick work I know I can save both Bella and the baby. I get the bullet out and work quickly to stop her bleeding. We start transfusing her blood. With the bleeding slowed, her vitals are improving, but I'm still concerned. I make the decision that this baby needs to come out. In a perfect world, this momentous event would be very different. Bella would be in labor, pushing this baby out. Emmett would be encouraging her on. Our family would be gathered in the waiting room, eager with anticipation. But life doesn't always work out the way we plan.

On this 15th day of March—a day that changed all of our lives in more ways than one—by cesarean delivery, a beautiful 6 pound 8 ounce bouncing baby girl is born. Tears well up in my eyes at the sound of the scream that comes from her lungs. She is pink all over, wriggling and just perfect.

Alice works quickly to clean her off. Demetri appears in the doorway and gently takes her from Alice so that she can get back to helping me with Bella. I quickly take care of the placenta, inspect the rest of her abdomen for further bleeding and close everything back up. By now, Bella has stabilized. The wound on her arm is a through and through, but it avoided any major arteries. I clean it out. It will hurt like a bitch, but she should heal without issue. Garrett weans Bella off the anesthesia and we extubate her. She is breathing on her own. Her vitals are stable. Now we just need to wait for her to wake. In the meantime, Alice offers to clean her up.

I go in search of the baby and find her in the arms of my father. His eyes are red, but he is whispering softly, tenderly to her. He looks up at me and I bite back a curse. I don't think I've ever seen my father cry. These should have been happy tears.

"What happened?"

"They were ambushed. Emmett and Bella were out to dinner with friends. According to the restaurant staff, Caius had pulled the car around to pick them up out front. He had the door open for them to get in. As they stepped out of the restaurant, someone came up from around the corner and just started shooting. There was a lot of gunfire and it was over quickly. The three of them were shot and bleeding profusely. The friends they had been to dinner with, along with the restaurant staff, acted quickly to get them inside and attend to their wounds. Marcus called me and Aro, and we got there as soon as we could. Caius was dead when we arrived. Your brother died in my arms. He told me to tell you and your mother that he loved you." With that my father breaks down into tears, loud wracking sobs. Demetri takes the baby, and I walk over and hug my father. I hold him as he clings to me, shaking.

"I need you to take Bella and the baby and go to our place in Vermont," he whispers. "I don't know who else to trust right now. Until we figure this all out, I'm sending your mother out west to her brother. She is devastated, but I can't have her here. I can't have any of you here. I want to keep Bella and the baby a secret. No one can know, but the few people that are here today. Besides you, me, Aro, Demetri, Garrett and Alice, everyone else needs to think that they died."

A scream from the other room startles us apart. I run back into the surgical suite to find Bella frantic, incoherent, screaming out in terror. Alice is trying to calm her down. I run to her and she grabs at my shirt. "Shhhhh. Bella, it's okay. You're okay."

"Emmett! My baby, my baby!" she cries.

"Shhhh. Bella, the baby is okay." My father walks in holding the little bundle, placing her gently into the crook of Bella's left arm. More tears stream down her face, but her wailing has stopped. "Bella, the baby is healthy and perfect. She's okay."

"She?"

I smile, "Yes Bella, you have a daughter. A beautiful little baby girl."

"And Emmett?" she asks, searching my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say with sadness, trying to keep my voice from cracking as silent tears run down my cheeks. She quietly nods, looking down at her little girl. In that moment, the baby starts to cry and begins rooting against Bella's chest. My father, Garrett and I step out to let Alice help Bella try to breastfeed the baby.

We are met by Aro in the hallway. A car has already been brought in. Within the next hour, Alice gets Bella dressed and ready to go. It isn't ideal by any means, but it is all we can do given the situation. We have to move fast. I carry Bella to the back of the SUV, placing the baby seat in beside her. Garrett climbs into the driver's seat with me riding shotgun. The back is obscured by tinted windows. We drive over to Emmett and Bella's house for a quick stop to pick up baby supplies, extra clothes and toiletries. Then at my house I pick up clothes for myself as well as my emergency go kit with money, disposable phones, other essential items and my gun. That kit is something I had hoped I would never have to use. I call work and tell them that I need to take an extended leave due to a death in my family.

Garrett wishes us luck, and then Bella, the baby and I are alone, on our way north to my father's place in Vermont. Bella drifts in and out of sleep, waking with quiet sobs. My heart breaks for her, but I don't know what else to do. A couple of hours into the ride, the baby starts to stir and fuss.

"Edward, I think she needs to eat." Our eyes meet in the rearview mirror.

"I'll find somewhere to pull over." I look at road signs to indicate where the next rest area might be.

A few miles up, we find a rest stop with a small building with restrooms and vending machines. Picnic tables shaded by trees dot a grassy area. It's relatively empty due to the early hour. I pick a nice patch of shade and carry the baby over as Bella follows slowly. I lay a blanket down in the grass and run back to the car for some water and light food that we had managed to grab. From an outsider's perspective we look like a happy little family stopping for a short respite. No one would guess we are three people on the run, three lives brought together by cruel circumstances. Bella gingerly sits down and places a blanket over her shoulder. She brings the baby to her chest, but after a few frustrating moments, looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Edward, I can't do this. I can't get her to latch. This is so hard and my arm is killing me." Tears begin streaming down her face. The baby starts to cry with more urgency.

"Bella, I won't pretend to know the first thing about breastfeeding, but I can try and help. I can at least help get her situated. I know your arm is hurting."

Doing my best to block her from the parking area, I slowly lift the blanket from her shoulder. All of those times dreaming of her breasts, this was the absolute last way I imagined I would see them again. Focused on my goal, I help to lift my little niece in line with Bella's breast. Bella adjusts herself and after a couple of minutes our persistence pays off, and you can hear the quiet suckling. I gently place the blanket back. Despite all that has happened today, Bella has never looked more beautiful. The gravity of the moment sitting heavy on my chest, I turn away to give her some semblance of privacy and open up a bottle of water and some crackers. The next thing I know, Bella is crying again.

"I haven't even given her a name." she wails. "What kind of mom am I?! She doesn't even have a name!"

In light of the circumstances surrounding her birth, this is not all that alarming to me, but apparently Bella in her highly hormonal state finds this to be quite troubling. Her crying is now bordering on hysterics, and I know I need to step in. I don't want her to agitate the baby, nor do I want to draw too much attention to us.

"Bella, did you have any names picked out?" I ask, trying to soothe her. "You had to have it narrowed down to some names. Give me your ideas."

Sniffling, she replies, "Emmett really liked the name Hannah. We were leaning towards that." She pauses, staring quietly down at her sleeping princess. "It was by the grace of God that she is still here with me, that she wasn't killed by that bullet. Hannah Grace Cullen."

"Hannah Grace Cullen. Beautiful." I lift my niece into my arms. Her features are all Bella. Placing her gently back into her car seat, I buckle her in and help Bella to her feet. Within a few minutes, we are back on the road, settled in an uneasy peace for the rest of the long drive.

My father's cabin is set deep in the forests of Vermont, not a neighbor around for miles. The nearest town is small, quiet, where people tend to mind their own business. It has a few small stores, a restaurant and a post office, but that's about it. The cabin itself is a modest place, with 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a living area with fireplace, an adequate kitchen and laundry area. Despite its unassuming outward appearance, this cabin hides a small arsenal in its basement. Weapons, ammunition, money, fake IDs, food enough to last at least a good 6 months—it essentially acts as a safe room.

I get Bella and Hannah into the house, and help her get situated on the couch for another go at breastfeeding. This time it doesn't take as long to get her latched and I can see Bella feeling more comfortable and sure of herself. I go to unload the car, moving all of her and the baby's things into the larger bedroom, taking one of the smaller ones for myself. I make a makeshift bassinet out of one of my dresser drawers, placing it right next to Bella's bed. Once Hannah is done eating, I encourage Bella to try and get some sleep. She crawls into bed and is out within minutes. I take that time to make a quick run to the store for the more basic, perishable food items—milk, eggs, bread, drinking water, some fresh meat. I have no idea how long we will need to be there.

Pulling back up to the house and carrying the groceries in, I hear sobbing coming from the next room. Fearing something wrong, I run in to find Bella coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding, Edward. Is that normal? I had a c-section. Why am I still bleeding?" she cries.

I take a quick look at the bandage over her incision, which is clean and dry; then I realize what she is talking about.

"Bleeding is normal Bella. With the baby and placenta coming out, your hormones are adjusting and it's normal to bleed… Did you get any sleep?"

She nods, the weight of the day still evident on her face. I pull her towards me and wrap her in my arms. I feel her give in and allow herself to be held. For a brief moment, the connection between us feels like it did all those years ago. Then we hear a soft cry come from the makeshift bassinet. She pulls away from me and walks over to Hannah to start feeding time again.

And that's how our days go. Bella is in a constant state of fatigue and tears. My fatigue isn't much better. I try to help her out with the baby as best as I can, waking up to help her with feedings, midnight diaper changes, laundry duty. I never knew a baby's poop could go so many different places. How does such a dainty little princess cover herself from head to toe in poop? I pause to think about my brother. I miss him. I can't be mad at him, but he should be the one covered in baby poop, not me. The tears well in my eyes, but I won't let Bella see me cry. I need to be strong for her. There's still so much tension between us, of things unspoken, about our past, my brother, and what is still to come.

Tonight, little princess has finally fallen asleep on my chest as I lie half slouched on the couch. She fought it so hard. She was fed and changed, but remained fussy till a rocking sway in my arms finally did the trick. My eyes are half-shut when I hear Bella walk into the kitchen and put on some water for tea. She settles into the armchair across from me, staring at me holding her little girl.

"You're really good with her. You'll make a great dad someday." She pauses, looking as if she wants to say more.

"I wanted you to know... I didn't know who you were, Edward, back when we met all those years ago. I didn't know much about the Cullen family, nor did I have any idea that you were a part of it. And I certainly in a million years would never have guessed you were related to Emmett when I met him. He always talked about his brother who was out saving the world. It wasn't till he and I got serious that he started filling in details about his life. I was invited to your parents' house for dinner one day. I saw a picture of you on the mantle and the moment was… surreal. I debated telling Emmett, I even thought about leaving him, but you and I ended our friendship on such bad terms. You made it clear how you felt about me, and that I was no longer wanted. So I decided to leave well enough alone. It was a long time ago. I thought you should know that." I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat as she continues. "I would never have willingly done that to you. I could see the pain in your eyes that Sunday you came home. Even though you hurt me so badly, I would never have knowingly done that to you."

She sips her tea, then stares into her mug. "Falling for Emmett was just easy, you know. He was smart and funny and confident. He treated me like a queen, and before I knew it, I was in all the way and there was no getting out."

I let out a long sigh. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. I should never have let our relationship cross that line. I wanted you so badly, but I never wanted this life for you. That's why I pushed you away. It killed me to do that to you, but I was trying to protect you." I snort. "Lot of good that did."

She meets my eyes. "Edward, things may not have happened the way you thought they would, but you are still here, protecting me, protecting us. You're here now." She gets up to place her mug in the sink and walks over to pick Hannah up off my chest. "Thank you. Get some sleep," she says as she quietly walks back to her room. And sleep I do, for hours, without a dream to speak of.

I have very limited contact with my dad and Garrett. My dad has been putting out feelers, trying to get to the bottom of the ambush, but is drawing a blank. In the meantime, Bella and I settle into a comfortable routine. At least the tension has eased after our discussion.

One morning I wake up to the clock reading 11:22 am. I feel like something must be wrong. I never sleep this late. But when I walk into the kitchen, Hannah is sleeping in her little infant rocker and Bella is at the counter putting finishing touches to what looks like sandwiches.

"I thought we could go sit outside for a picnic," she says to me. "The weather is so warm and I hate the thought of wasting it being stuck here inside."

"That sounds like a great idea, Bella. Let me just run and take a quick shower."

We walk only a short way from the cabin, but it is far enough to do the trick. The fresh air, though a little crisp and cool, is a welcome relief. The sun warms us in our light jackets. Hannah, bundled cutely in her pink fleece coverall, sleeps soundly in my arms as Bella starts pulling out our sandwiches, fruit, and drinks. She seems more relaxed these days as well. She has really taken to motherhood. I never had a doubt she would, but she has been so strong. Recovering from her blood loss and surgery, her energy is coming back and her wounds are healing, both external and internal. I know she misses Emmett by the sadness on her face and the silent tears she wipes away, but she almost seems to have made some sort of peace with that as well.

We take a short walk around the perimeter of the house. As peaceful as our day has been, my guard is still up. Although we are tucked away at this hideout, I don't feel completely safe. The fact that we still don't know who killed my brother makes me feel uneasy.

I spend that evening going through our arsenal in the basement, and conceal a few weapons around the cabin. I hear Bella come down the basement steps, so I go through with her what we have available. I want her to be aware, to be prepared. I plan on protecting her and Hannah with my life, but we can't be too careful.

That night as I lay in bed, I am thinking of Bella again. This time I'm not reminiscing about our past; I'm thinking about the future.

Could Bella and I have a future? Is that something she would even want? Would that be disrespectful to my brother? I still have feelings for her. I always have. They have evolved, though. Things are obviously different now, but I would be willing to explore these new feelings if she is. And God knows I already absolutely adore that little girl. That is a conversation for another time, though. I'm willing to wait, however long it takes. Even if she decides that it will never be, I will never love another woman the way that I love her. I drift to sleep with these thoughts floating through my brain.

The ringing of my cell phone wakes me in the dead of night. A sense of déjà vu hits me, but this time I don't hesitate to answer.

"Hello." At first there is no one there. Then I hear shuffling, a struggle. "Edward, they're coming!" comes the harried voice of my dad, just dimly audible, as if in the background. The line goes dead.

I jump out of bed, tuck my gun into my waistband and run to Bella's room. Waking her up, I start throwing things into a bag and then reach for Hannah. The quiet crunch of gravel that comes from outside makes us pause. I don't know who's out there, but we clearly have no time to make a run for it.

"Bella, I need you to take Hannah and lock yourselves in the basement. Do not come out until I come to find you."

"Edward, what if something happens to you?" she whispers frantically. Moving towards the basement door, I reassure her that everything will be okay. She needs to take care of Hannah right now and not worry about me. I close the door silently and wait to hear the locks click into place.

Quietly, I walk in the direction that we heard the noise. The house is dark and that is to my advantage. I control my breathing, but my heart is pounding. A dark shadow moves past the kitchen and I quietly follow. Creeping towards the bedrooms, I assess the intruder's size. He's quite large, muscular, but I have the element of surprise. He doesn't know that I'm aware he's here. He moves towards Bella's bed, but upon pulling back the covers all he finds is a pile of pillows. "Fuck!" he whispers and turns.

I am behind him in the doorway with my gun pointed directly at his head. "Felix?!" He's one of my dad's most trusted men. Or he used to be.

"Don't be so surprised, Cullen. This has been a long time coming and your family is going to be completely destroyed. Now, where did you hide that bitch and her offspring? After I'm finished with you, I plan on taking her just so that I can say I was the last one in that sweet cunt before she died."

"Over my dead body," I growl. He doesn't have a chance to move or say another word before I shoot a bullet straight into his head. I don't need any explanations. I just need to keep us safe. Relief washes through me for a split second before I feel the barrel of a gun at the back of my head.

"Bad move, Edward." I can't believe it. I would know that voice anywhere. He grabs the gun from my hand. "You thought it would be that easy?" he laughs. "I can't wait to take you and your new little family out. Did I do you a favor taking out your brother? Giving you an instant family? I heard you were having a nice little picnic today. You moved in fast. His body's barely cold."

"Why are you doing this, Aro?"

His answer is a swift, sharp hit to the back of my head with the butt of his gun, "Start moving. We're going to the basement. I know you're hiding them there." Slowly, I start walking, trying to figure out how to distract him enough so I can grab one of the hidden weapons I had stashed around the house.

"Why are you doing this, Aro? My father trusted you. We treated you like family," I say more loudly.

"Family? Hah! You don't treat family like your father's been treating me. Your brother hated me. He started feeding him lies. He did everything in his power to undermine me to your father. Your father slowly stopped relying on me. He started doubting me, not trusting me."

"Maybe with good reason," I snort.

"Shut up!" he yells. "I'm going to kill you and your new family and then I'm going to go to your father. One of my guys already has him tied up in one of MY places! And I'm going to confront him. I'm going to tell him how I took the life of his precious boys, his daughter-in-law, his granddaughter. It's too bad your mother is so far away. I can't get her before him, but don't worry, Edward, I will find her and reunite her with you all too. Now open the door!"

"No," I say calmly.

"Maybe you aren't understanding me, Edward," he chuckles. "I am going to kill you all one way or another. Hell, I would've gotten rid of the girl on the way to the warehouse the day I got Emmett shot, if your dad and Demetri hadn't been up my ass. You don't want to make this easy for me, that's fine. Though I would love to have you watch me as I kill them, I don't mind killing you first. Open the door."

"No."

"Fine. You leave me no choice. Don't worry. Your precious Bella will follow you shortly."

As a shot rings out, I still. Aro drops to the floor at my feet. I kick the gun away and turn to see Bella standing there with a gun held in her shaking hands. She shot Aro dead center through his back. A pool of blood starts to spread around his lifeless form. I check for a pulse, but there is none. He's dead.

I hurry over to Bella and pry the gun from her hands. She collapses into my arms and I hold her tightly. "I should be mad at you for not staying in the basement," I chuckle.

"Hannah's still down there," she says with urgency.

I sit her down on the sofa and run down the stairs as fast as my legs will carry me. I find the little princess sitting in her infant seat still sound asleep with a peaceful look on her little face, completely unaware of what just went on above her. "Thank God," I whisper as I pick her up and carry her up the stairs.

Just as I reach the living room I hear a car barreling into our driveway, screeching to a stop. I'm ready to shoot the new intruders, no questions asked, when I look out the window and see that it is my father's SUV. He and Garrett jump out with guns drawn. I quickly open the door and my father rushes inside.

"Aro and Felix are dead," I tell him. He stops in his tracks.

Garrett nods at me as he enters and goes to assess the cleanup required. My father holsters his gun with a look of relief and embraces me in a hug so tight that I can hardly breathe. "Bella and the baby?" he questions.

"Bella and Hannah are just fine. They are safe."

"Hannah?" he smiles.

"Hannah Grace Cullen," I add with a smile.

"Hannah Grace Cullen," he repeats. "I like the sound of that. I need to see her."

I lead him to the living room, and begin relaying the events that have just transpired. I tell my father and Garrett everything that Aro had said.

My father sports a black eye and a few cuts and bruises, but I have seen him look worse. As luck would have it, Garrett had come over to the house to speak with my father about some suspicions he had, just as my father was being attacked. Working quickly together, they eliminated Aro's men and jumped into the car to come to us.

Later that day, we are on our way home.

"Your mother is on her way back from Seattle," my father states from the front seat. "If she wasn't so elated to hear that you are safe and that Bella and Hannah are alive, she might have killed me herself for keeping it from her," he chuckles.

I stare out of the window. The monotonous scenery and drone of the highway makes me sleepy. I have no idea what will happen now. There is too much to think about.

I don't know if I want to take over Emmett's place in the family business. I do know that I want to go back to work. Bella and Hannah will be staying with my parents till she decides what she wants to do next. I'm sure they would keep them there forever if she wanted. I need to talk to Bella when things settle down. We all just need some time, I think.

As my eyes start to drift closed, I feel Bella place her head against my shoulder. She gently places her hand in mine and gives it a light squeeze. It calms me as I drift off. We have all the time in the world.


End file.
